<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a continuation of the boy i love by thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365925">a continuation of the boy i love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever'>thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Own Head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he is my familiar friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a continuation of the boy i love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>before you make shitty assumptions:</p><p>i’m still in love with my world</p><p>i love him</p><p>theres a major difference.</p><p>with her, i can talk to her, i can kiss her, i can hold her hand, i can fight problems with her, i can be with her</p><p>with him, i can scream to him, i can hug him, i can dab him up, i can rant about my problems with him, i can be with him </p><p>he’s still my number one go-to guy whether he knows it or not. we haven’t spoken in ages and my god i missed him</p><p>it was a subconscious miss, but missing him all the same. the same hoodie, every day. the same bright blue and green pencil, every day. </p><p>it was familiar. it kept me sane.</p><p>i missed my friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>